


焚铁

by koiok



Category: Soldiers and their commander
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiok/pseuds/koiok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>be</p>
            </blockquote>





	焚铁

1\. 

第三天，张立宪从高烧中醒来。各种纷乱的声音和画面立刻又一窝蜂地挤进了脑袋，再剩下的就只有疼痛，骨血析离般的疼痛不断地刺激着他的神经。   
听外面密集的枪声他知道日军又在进行新一轮的进攻——也只有这样的时候，何书光才没有眼巴巴地守在他身边，眼里充满了一个守财奴般患得患失的神情。张立宪看得出来，他想让他活下去，比谁都想。   
但这事儿实在有点太难了。每一次咳嗽的时候他都仿佛能看到自己烂掉的气管和肺。他想要将自己的伤势更精确地描述给何书光听，好打消掉他所有的希望。但同样破烂的声带却让他说不出完整的话来。而这个时候，何书光总一副已经了然于胸的样子捂住他的嘴。   
“哥，别说了。”   
张立宪只好再次闭上眼睛。 

他试图静下来，像一个旁观者，观察自己脑中沸腾不止的那些画面。总有一个瘦削笔挺的男人贯穿在这些画面中。张立宪知道那只能是虞啸卿。可令他惊讶的是，在所有的画面中，他的师长的脸都是一片模糊。   
他有些慌了，使劲地想回忆起虞啸卿的长相。他想起了一只锐利的眼睛，一个温和的鼻子，还有一片带笑意的嘴唇，但无法将它们组合成一张完整的脸。   
他觉得这挺有意思——他自己的脸被毁掉了之后，脑子里面另一个人的脸也随之被毁掉了。   
脸被毁掉了，可别的还在。 

一直躺在这里有时候他会误以为自己已经死了很久，连躯壳都已朽烂。因为他和死者一样动弹不得，同样散发出恶臭。何书光给他擦的汽油早就挥发干净了，但那股令人作呕的味儿还残留在他的鼻腔里，让他觉得很快就要有人要把他和其他尸体一起火化掉。除了疼痛时时敲打着他的脑袋，提醒他，他还得呼吸，还得饥饿，还得听何书光跟他哀求似的絮絮叨叨，还得让那个已经看不清脸了的虞啸卿在他脑中看着他，对他说话，对他笑。   
两天前他把自己最后的眼泪流光。那个时候他还记得虞啸卿的模样。何书光分不清他是在疼得喘息还是抽泣，只能死死地攥着他的手。他一边让眼泪流淌一边又想起虞啸卿曾跟他说，哭什么。他用苛责又温情的语气说。如果我死了，你要么冲上去把血流干，要么回家讨个老婆，看家国沦丧。 

说这个话的虞啸卿现在的确已经死了。张立宪想遵从他的嘱托冲上战场。但他现在和他没有弹药的巴祖卡一样只是个占地的物件。 不过至少他还能把血流干。 

他在腰间摸索了一会儿，找到了刀子。刀刃锋利得很，光线落上去也要断成两截。他凝视着刀刃，觉得放心了许多。如果是用这样一把凌厉的刀，他相信用自己残余的力气足以割断一条虚弱的动脉，或者毁掉一颗疲惫的心脏。   
这是虞啸卿自己打出来的。他把它递给张立宪的时候说，这刀子里炼进了他的头发与血，因而已异于寻常刀剑。“它定能助你一臂之力。”虞啸卿将刀柄塞入张立宪手中，并用力地握着他的手以使他他的手掌和刀柄烙在一起。“活着回来。把它还给我。”虞啸卿盯着他的眼睛说。   
这里面有师座的头发和血。张立宪觉得这像是某种咒术。从他握住刀柄的那一刻施入他的身体。但接下来他又觉得虞啸卿早已没有必要再用任何手段束缚着他。像这把刀一样，他是虞啸卿花了十几年时间亲手炼出来的。   
他是属于他的。   
他们都被虞啸卿丢在了南天门上。 

这把刀会助你一臂之力。虞啸卿对他说。   
这把刀会助我一臂之力。他轻轻将鼻子和嘴唇贴上刀身，亲昵得像是在亲吻。它师座的血与发。是他另一个的兄弟。   
它还可以替活下来的人省下一颗精贵的子弹。 

当人们发现他的时候，他的血已经流干了。他们费了很大的力气，也没法将刀从他僵直的手指中弄下来。

 

2\. 

胃里一阵一阵酸涩的搅动让何书光觉得麻烦得要命。炮灰团的炮灰团长说过，琐事会要了我们的命，其中就包括饥饿这一条。他一把火烧了粮仓的时候，几乎所有人还没有意识到他们还要在这里呆多久，除了给他多安了个外号之外，没再多埋怨他。况且那个时候，还有张立宪在。   
何书光知道自己总是不够聪明，但在以前，有些人能纵容他一直笨下去。 

这种饥饿感其实有几分怀念的感觉。在他刚加入虞家军的时候，上峰的供给也拮据得很，天天抢着饭吃也捞不到多少实货。这种日子持续了很久。奇怪的是并没有影响的少年们的生长。也许是因为得到的太少，反而对每一滴的营养都充分利用没有遗漏。   
有时候他们几个拢在一起猜拳，输的人去外面想法子捞点吃的回来。而输得最多的人居然是虞慎卿。这个有点懦弱但本质善良的人会嘴上骂骂咧咧地摔门而去再骂骂咧咧地回来，却从未真正的气恼过。而虞啸卿只是任他给欺负着，嘴上还不时损两句。他们偶尔也还有闲得发慌的时候，虞啸卿便叫上几个人一起打橄榄球，没什么规矩，在何书光看来那其实更像是一群长不大的孩子在太阳底下乱打乱闹。他很少参与——他个人更喜欢一种叫作“拉手风琴绕场一周”的健身方式。但这种过分明媚的场景让他发现自己只能拉出欢快的曲子。那时候他就想，或许在虞啸卿眼里他们都和他的弟弟一样。他想他或许又有一个家了，虽然里面净是些爱惹事的，吵吵嚷嚷的家人。 

后来张立宪回来了，何书光又发现一切和他想得有一点点不一样。 

刚看见张立宪的时候何书光差点以为虞啸卿还有一个弟弟，因为他跨过门槛走过来的姿势简直和虞啸卿分毫不差。但很快何书光就打消了这个念头，因为连虞慎卿也没有将他哥哥学得这样像。   
他扭过头来的时候何书光发现他的五官的确和虞啸卿一点也不像，明显要更细致和稚嫩一点，眼神干净却又冰冷得要命。他似乎想对何书光说点什么，但注意力很快就转向了另一边。虞啸卿从那一头匆匆走过来。何书光惊讶地发现他甚至没有完全扣好衬衣最上面的扣子。这在他印象中还是第一次。   
张立宪这时把腰挺得更直了，脸上却逐渐泛出些笑意来。“营座。我回来喽。”   
虞啸卿一把按下他的头来，一边笑一边用力地揉乱他的头发，“臭小子居然还长高了！”   
张立宪挣扎着往一边躲，退了几步之后终于撞到了何书光的身上。何书光慌忙地扶着他，这时候才看清张立宪脸上的表情——他笑得像个抓了满手糖的孩子，连笑容里都浸透了甜意。   
“抓着他，别让他跑了！”虞啸卿一边嚷着一边拽着张立宪的领子把他拎了起来。   
他脸上的表情和张立宪的极其相似。   
可那不是虞啸卿平时的笑法。何书光想。虞啸卿平时就连笑，也只是微微地弯一下嘴，唇角那儿仿佛有条线挡在那。国难当头，一想到这个便是有天大的笑话在跟前我也再笑不动了。他说过。 

从那个时候何书光就隐隐觉得，他们是家人，可张立宪或许和他们是不一样的。 

他管张立宪喊哥是三天以后的事情。因为张立宪回来以后赌运最差的人就不再是虞慎卿了，觅食的工作自然也落在了他的头上。那天傍晚他一手提一只兔子的英姿瞬间让何书光大为倾倒。从此一口一个哥就叫上了。余治事后总结说，二哥啊，有奶便是娘这句话,说的奏是你这种人。   
后来他们听说炮灰团饿了偶尔也能吃上兔子，但负责打兔子的却是条狗。听到这个消息何书光呆滞了几秒，然后笑得上气不接下气。张立宪上去按住他便是一顿暴打。可他还是停不住笑。 

比起别人来，他和张立宪两个处的时间其实是最少的。虞啸卿总好像嫌张立宪这把刀还不够利似的，一直把他送到各种地方去磨砺。每次回来的时候何书光都感到他真的被磨掉了一点什么。磨净了一切的杂念与生涩以后，他在战场上变得比谁都要凌厉。可同时他也被磨练得过于单薄。   
在做了虞啸卿的活动刀架子后何书光发现，虞啸卿自己铸的刀，都是这样刚性有余，韧性不足的。   
张立宪身上伤很多，足够运气不好的人死上几回。可战场上厮杀的时候很多人都忘了他拖着个缝缝补补的身体。潮湿天的时候他也偶尔会露出点疼痛的表情来——有些伤并没有好彻底，等着一到坏天气的时候就再跳起来咬他一口。   
去澡堂子的时候他吆喝着让何书光给他擦背。面对着他伤痕累累的背脊时何书光扯着毛巾不敢用太大力，只能笨拙地，小心翼翼地蹭过每一条疤痕。张立宪不耐烦得很。“快点儿！瓜娃子整啥子嘛！”他骂道。   
何书光始终也没弄清他是不是在逞强。 

虞啸卿曾经跟何书光说，刚带上你张哥的时候，我跟他说，保家卫国，血战沙场，你觉得这都是天职。和别人不一样，你太年轻，并不是在用仇恨在杀敌。你不容易受伤，因为你还不懂该怎么豁出性命。   
何书光估计着他又是借着旧事重提的幌子来教育自己了。他说，哥他那还不叫豁出性命啊。   
那是现在。虞啸卿短暂地沉默了一会儿说，要是我，张立宪，余治，慎卿，还有这院子里的其他人，都一并死在里跟前了，你会怎样？   
何书光皱了皱眉头，他发现倾极自己的想象力也拼凑不出那样的场景。   
张立宪就是这么过来的。从死人堆里爬出来。虞啸卿总结陈词道。之所以跟你说这个，是要提醒你，别以为现在有人护着你你就能整天守着你那个破琴不务正业的，跟着你哥多练练，学着怎么把自己的命保住，顺带着学学怎么把自己身边的人也给保住……他是个最好的兵，可我不想看到再有人走他那条道。   
何书光相信自己从他的话里听到了内疚。 

篝火晚会的那天晚上张立宪没有回帐篷。接近天亮的时候才掀了帘子蹑手蹑脚地进来。何书光被吵醒之后迷迷糊糊地喊了一声哥，张立宪连忙捂着他的嘴巴。   
哥你去哪了？何书光压低了声音问。   
张立宪捏着他的耳朵说你快睡你的睡觉。   
哥，你是不是去师座那儿了？   
张立宪愣了愣，随即又拽着何书光的耳朵说我困了，睡觉睡觉。   
何书光冷不防地把手伸到张立宪的腰间。进来的时候我就看到你腰上晃晃荡荡地多了个东西……师座把这个都给你了？   
话还没说完，张立宪就拧着他的手腕把刀抢了过来横在他脖子上。没出鞘，可还是硌得很。   
何书光小心地用手把刀架开。哥，别急，我就问问。   
张立宪意识到自己做的有些过份了，于是慢慢把刀移开。   
师座叫我过去，他把刀给我就是就是让我……我们，看在他的份上，别给他丢人。后来我在那睡着了，也不知道怎么搞的。一醒我就跑回来了。没了。   
他含含糊糊地讲完就往后一躺，顺便把何书光也摁了下去。真困了，睡吧。 

刀现在在他的身上，是孟瘸子弄给他的。他说这个还是你收着吧。   
虞啸卿曾希望他不要走上张立宪的道。但何书光最后到底还是没能保住自己身边的最后一个人。他觉得自己要是再多给张立宪一些希望的话或许能让他再多撑几天。可他自己的希望也所剩无几。   
其实在心里，他早就无法想象那个连走路都在模仿虞啸卿的张立宪在经历了这样的背叛后，再一次面对虞啸卿的光景。 

同样地，他也无法想象自己活着再见到虞啸卿。 

炮灰团团长又在外面大吼着，爷爷们，开饭了！虽然谁都清楚到底真正开饭的是哪一边。   
他站起身，把火焰发射器背起来。在活人里他现在是最孤独的。经过那个被他毁掉粮仓的时候他略微   
迟疑了一下。他只是想知道，张立宪现在会不会也和他一样孤独。 

哥，等着我。   
他默念着，走向又一个雾气弥漫的黎明。 

 

3\. 

从南天门下来的时候，龙文章他们走得很慢。他们中间的多数人看上去已经不太像活人了。救援团的弟兄们两个人拽一个，像拖尸体一样地把他们弄过江来。龙文章注意到虞啸卿一直眼巴巴地看着他们一个一个地过去，脸上流露出少许焦虑的期待。   
这期待没过多久便归于死灰。 

活人给弄下来之后，人们才有闲心去想死人的事情。   
龙文章躺在病床上说，师座，我们有一百多个弟兄还在南天门上边。他顿了顿，又说张营长和何连长也还在上边。   
虞啸卿说是啊。照你的话说，得让他们回家。   
然后他低下头。龙文章只看见他捏着床单的手快要把床单扯破了。 

军医建议说，那些尸体放的时间太长，怕会惹来瘟疫，该尽早就地烧掉才是。虞啸卿几欲发作，被唐基按了下来。“虞侄啊，您得为活着的人想想。”他说。虞啸卿照例又屈服了。他屈服得多了，也就习惯了。   
于是最后运到虞啸卿和龙文章跟前的变成了一罐罐的灰。虞啸卿有些迷茫地注视着这一地的坛坛罐罐，而龙文章则看着虞啸卿。   
他想，虞啸卿怎么还能再认出这里面哪个是他的营长呢。平常人说的什么化成灰也认得，不过是句玩笑话罢了。   
虞啸卿看看这个，又碰碰那个，“怎么都没有标名字？”他恼火地问。   
身边的人小声说时间太久，不好认了。   
龙文章看见虞啸卿脸上动了动。他估计是快到极限了。   
“认不出人来，总认得东西吧。”   
“东西倒还剩不少，都收出来了。可东西上没名字，都是些寻常物件，认不出人来。”   
“那衔不都在么！”   
虞啸卿终于沉不住了。所有人都知道，在南天门上能靠军衔认出来的人只有一个——他那一级的去的本来就不多，而没回来的只有一个。   
龙文章在旁边小声提醒他上南天门的时候他们所有人把衔都摘了。   
其实他们大概原本就没怎么费心去认人。龙文章完全理解他们，在冲天的尸臭里人无法思考，只能依着本能逃开，变愚蠢一点也理所当然。   
虞啸卿再一次扫视眼前这一大片罐子。他当然还是谁也分辨不出来。因为离得很近，龙文章看到虞啸卿嘴唇哆嗦得厉害。 

“让他们都……入土为安吧。记着都给立上块牌。”   
几分钟之后虞啸卿终于放弃，挥挥手让人们把它们都搬走，自己却一直直挺挺地站着没动。   
这有点像上次沙盘决战过后时的样子。龙文章想。可要是虞啸卿再一次倒下恐怕是没人冲上来扶着他了罢。   
他很快否决掉了自己这个天真的想法。虞师手下精锐无数，都同样忠心耿耿壮怀激烈，他身边的空位早就被填上了。而以后还有千千万万个人能填上那个位子。 

“说说吧，张立宪是怎么……没了的？”   
虞啸卿再次开口的时候龙文章发现他嗓子嘶哑得厉害。这时候人都走光了，就剩下他们两个，在野鸟嘹亮的鸣叫中虞啸卿的声音显得虚弱得很。   
“日军放糜烂性毒气，他为了发射巴祖卡把面具扯了下来。等我们的人把他拖回来的时候，已经不行了。借用张营长在时说过的，他是为国捐躯，得其所哉。”   
他其实不仅是为国捐的躯。可龙文章不想告诉虞啸卿真相。现在的虞啸卿已经是半个唐基了，他没必要再把过去的那个虞师座给唤出来。这对死者和生者都没有多大好处。   
“我未能如期发动进攻，他必是至死也不原谅我这个失信之人。”   
“师座，没有的事。”龙文章底气不足地说。虞啸卿狠狠地瞪了他一眼，随即眼神又软弱了下来。   
“你说谎。”虞啸卿平静地指出。“你们之中何尝有人会原谅我。” 

可他和我们不一样，他是您的人。龙文章把这句话含在嘴里，最终还是没敢说出来。 

在南天门上的时候龙文章想起虞啸卿来就恨得牙痒痒。他有时候希望美军哪天能直接把虞啸卿本人给空投下来，最好投在他们和日军火力交叉地带。这估计是让炮灰们斗志高昂的一剂良药。后来他们连恨都懒得了，在精锐们都死光了之后，他们中间早已没人再理会什么虞啸卿。他们都当他早就死了，被他们所有人咒死的。   
可回来以后，他们发现还得继续面对虞啸卿，这个问题就比较麻烦了。   
大多数人总结出一个很好的应对方法，就是别把他当作虞啸卿，而把他看成是上峰新派来的另一位师座，这样面对他的时候才能克制住自己别去想发生在南天门上的一切。   
而龙文章只能不断地扯谎。他不是希望虞啸卿能好受些。只是觉得，虞啸卿已经处于另一个世界的人了。没必要用这个世界卑微的仇恨与哀伤去惊扰他。 

“你以前说过，你能和死人说话？”   
师座您问这个干什么。龙文章有点明知故问。   
“回答我，你能和死人说话么？”   
龙文章被他抓着肩膀动弹不得，又想挤出些可怜兮兮的表情来逃避问题。可从南天门上下来以后，他丰富的面部表情还有肢体语言都丢掉了大半。或许是因为他已疲于应对活人。   
“师座。”龙文章艰难地咧开嘴，笑得有点抱歉，“事到如今我也不瞒您了，我不会那个。”   
“你会。你的兵提起过。”虞啸卿咬着牙说。   
“师座，就算我会罢，那您对死人还能有什么话说呢。”   
虞啸卿松开他的肩，往后退了几步。他的眼睛注视着虚空，仿佛那里正有位死者。   
他看了很久。却没有出声。   
“您看，没什么可说的，对不对？”龙文章还在笑着，尽管他不知道有什么好笑的。   
虞啸卿僵硬地点点头。“对，我……没什么可说的。”   
他说这话的时候感到一阵眩晕，想抓住什么东西支撑一下。龙文章过来扶着他的手。师座，节哀。保重。   
“最后一个问题，人死后有魂么？”   
龙文章摊摊手,“我没见过。”   
可看到虞啸卿的样子他又有些心软了，赶紧补上一句：   
“孟瘸子说他见过。他说有。” 

几天后龙文章根孟烦了去浇祭的时候带了两大坛子酒，从第一个坟头洒到最后一个，每个人只能匀到几滴，还把活人累个半死。   
孟烦了说师座以后算是麻烦大了，想他张营长的时候还得跑到这儿来跟没头苍蝇似的乱转，站在这个坟头前酝酿了一番想哭，却又怕这底下躺着的就是个贱骨头的炮灰——他老人家的眼泪多精贵啊，哪能滴给咱炮灰啊。于是他得憋着，于他憋得百抓挠心，恨不得其中有个坟头裂开来，里面蹦出个四川佬把他自个儿给拖进去算了。来年我们再来的时候，就看见有个坟上头绕着两只蛾子，是你追我赶，好不快活……   
龙文章狠狠地敲他的脑袋，就会鬼扯，你也不看看这是什么地方。更何况估计过几天上峰就把我们赶到别处去了，师座是再不会来这儿了。   
孟烦了叹了口气，把剩下的一点酒底子全都浇到手边的一个坟头。这可真是，劝君更进一杯酒，西出阳关无故人。他文绉绉地念了几遍，直到龙文章也开始低声附和着。   
劝君更进一杯酒。西出阳关无故人。

4\. 

几个兵出来后仓库里就一直弥漫着股杀虫水的味道，这种简单粗暴的消毒法让阿译有点无言以对。但他还是踱着步子走了进去。   
仓库里面堆着的都是些乱七八糟的遗物，大都对不上主，整理仓库的人还算有心，把从每个人身上收来的一堆一堆地分开来放，而没有将全部的东西搅成一团，要不然，负责来认领的人可就要费事多了。不过阿译本来也没什么硬性任务。龙文章叫他来只是随便看看有什么认得的东西可以领回去。这个工作对他来说最适合不过。虽然刚出院就把他撵过来这事儿的确有点不人道。   
“去晚了，说不定就被些个手贱的孙子摸走点什么了。”龙文章催促他说。   
可阿译觉得完全没有担心的必要。 

在幽暗的光线中阿译觉得正在被许多双眼睛看着，好像每个死者好像都残留了一点灵魂在这些遗物上，这些灵魂现在都在默默地注视着他。他心里有些发毛，可慢慢地适应了以后，又觉得这些目光亲切的很。   
他们是我们的同胞，死了也是。 

他开始慢慢地翻找这些遗物，动作很小心，生怕惊扰了什么。很多物件看得都面善得紧，可他又没法拿定主意说这是谁的。他又陷入了他惯常的左右为难中。十分钟以后他只找出了蛇屁股的菜刀和蛇牙链子。   
然后他目光扫到低处有个东西在闪着一点点的亮光。 

你很难相信这个东西曾经是副眼镜。原本应该有镜片的地方现在只有一圈晶亮的渣子，镜架极不自然地扭曲着，一只镜腿朝上撇着，像一只骨折的手臂。   
要不是见过这东西原来的样子，阿译断不会认出它来。   
他跪下来，拾起这个古怪又难看的东西翻来覆去地仔细打量了一番，终于确定下来这是谁的东西。 

阿译在人面前永远有点底气不足。他本来想，从南天门下来以后他就有了蔑视虞啸卿的勇气，可等站到师长跟前的时候，他才发现自己还是老样子。他有点局促地把东西放下，其间甚至没敢抬头看虞啸卿。   
“师座，这是何连长的东西。您看看有没有弄错的。”   
虞啸卿点点头，面无表情地把东西拿起来查看。阿译对他的冷淡感到有点气恼。   
他要是再观察得仔细点，就能看出虞啸卿不过是在故意紧绷着脸，不让过分多的感情在他跟前溢出来。 

看到最后一样的东西的时候虞啸卿停了一下，“这个不是小何的。”他说。   
阿译紧张地凑过去一看，发现那是把刀。   
虞啸卿伸出手指轻轻地抚摸着刀鞘，眼光慢慢柔和了下来。   
“这是张立宪的东西。”   
阿译心里嘀咕着说这时候还分什么张营长、何连长的，现在一并都还您不就好了。嘴上却含糊地说出些抱歉的话来。虞啸卿没有在意他。他把刀拿在手上掂了掂，然后将刀拔出鞘来。   
阿译以为能看到一道清冷的反光，可实际上刀身上全是浅浅深深的污迹，不知道是铁锈还是别的什么。这刀怕是废了。他想。   
“张立宪用这个砍过鬼子么？”   
虞啸卿皱起眉头。他大概也没想到这刀上竟然会这么惨。   
阿译被他这么一问，又紧张了起来。他使劲地回想，脑子里面却只冒出张立宪扛着巴祖卡的模样。   
他从来不记得张立宪有拔过刀。   
“杵着干嘛，说话。”   
虞啸卿看他这副支支吾吾的样子，禁不住敲了下桌子。语气并不凶，但还是把阿译吓了一跳。   
这一惊吓倒是让阿译清醒了点，他想起张立宪的确有那么一次用过刀。他又瞟了瞟虞啸卿手上的刀，大概真是这把，他想。   
“张营长，他只使过这刀一次。”   
阿译绞尽脑汁想把话说得委婉一点。   
“当时我、我们没有药，也缺口粮。张营长受了重伤之后觉得他是等不来进攻了，他不想再拖累兄弟们……”   
说到后来他哽咽地意识到自己早就不是在说张立宪了，可这话他早就想找个人说。他一开始就压根不知道张立宪是怎么想的。只是他以为，死在南天门上的那些人都有过相似的绝望。   
“所以，他就用这把刀……” 

阿译到头来还是没找到比较好的词汇来表达，于是就这么让自己的句子生生断了下来。沉默像锉子一样慢慢地磨着他们的神经。   
虞啸卿看着那把刀，他用目光抚过那些陈旧的血迹，像是想将上面的污迹全都洗掉似的。   
“可你们团座跟我说——”   
他忽而想起了什么，然后拍着脑袋笑了起来。   
“我都忘了。你们团座的话，如何信得。” 

阿译第一次发现人原来可以笑得如此悲戚。

5\. 

虞啸卿时常想张立宪要是活着从南天门回来了会怎么样呢。他这么设想了几次，接着发现凭记忆他真的能在脑子再造出一个张立宪来。 

张立宪的个子几乎和虞啸卿一样高，甚至还要更高一点。虽然虞啸卿第一次见到他的时候，他还只是个小家伙，还努力挺得笔直的，装出一副自己已经很高大了的样子。虞啸卿想起他那个样子就要发笑，可又觉得这或许应该是一件无奈的事情。   
一开始他听不太懂张立宪那一口川音，两个人交流的时候指手画脚的，别扭得要命。他还试着教张立宪背些楚辞，他相信张立宪以前上学的时候也许早就学会这些东西了。但张立宪始终兴致勃勃。他站在虞啸卿跟前用一口四川话抑扬顿挫地背“惟草木之零落兮，恐美人之迟暮”的时候，虞啸卿总是一边笑骂着一边纠正他。久而久之虞啸卿和张立宪两个人背出来的楚辞有一股四川夹杂着湖南的古怪口音。几年后何书光进来，张立宪又硬是让他背楚辞的时候也染上了这股子怪味。虞啸卿觉得哭笑不得。   
自打他放弃进攻后他就以为自己再也听不到张立宪的声音。结果听到的时候他又觉得可能还是再也听不到比较好。因为张立宪在话机的那一头哭了。即使信号不好他都听到他眼泪往下砸的声音。他好像说了什么，但都被淹没在了啜泣里面。要在平时虞啸卿会跟他说，哭什么，要有个军人的样子。但现在他说不出口。   
之后龙文章抢去了话筒。他还是那个问题，南天门上的所有人也只有这个问题：援兵哪天打过来？虞啸卿又跟他们报了个期限。连他自己都不太相信。他知道这顶多只是个愿望罢了。龙文章只说了声好。挂机之前虞啸卿觉得自己仍然能听见张立宪的哭声。那是他最后一次听到张立宪的声音。以至于以后他想象中的张立宪，也是用一种略为沙哑，带点鼻音的声音在说话的。   
他并没有幻想张立宪会原谅他。在他的想象中，从南天门上下来的张立宪是用一种复杂的眼神看着他——这眼神里面包含着冷漠，责备，甚至是一点怜悯。虞啸卿猜想。他觉得自己一直都在被这种目光包围着。   
南天门一战也许在张立宪身上留下了新的伤痕。多泡几次温泉是个不错的疗养方案。虞啸卿还想帮他多要些军功，哪怕他完全不领情。和过去劝他要拼尽最后一滴血不同，再来一次的话，他一定得让他好好的。 

他禁不住让这样一个张立宪活在自己的脑子里边。看地图的时候他觉得张立宪就站在他旁边，借他的手用铅笔在地图上画着什么，冷淡地提醒他要注意火力补给。而人多又混乱的时候他觉得自己真的看到了他挤在那帮闹哄哄的精锐里沉默不语。他偶尔叫出张立宪的名字，没有部属出言提醒他说错了。这种纵容让他得自己的想象变得更接近真实。 

虞啸卿知道自己愚蠢透顶，可他只想心里稍微好受一点。 

唯一提醒他得分清幻想和现实的东西是那把刀。自从阿译把把刀还回来后他就一直把他锁在床边的柜子里。每次拿出来看的时候他都觉得这刀像是刚打出来那会儿一样，烫手，带着铁和焦炭的味道。但那些厚重的污渍终究把它变成一把废刀了。它只是提醒着他，这刀上最后的血是属于谁的。   
他不知道是不是没了这把刀，他就能让张立宪在他心里面一直活下去。 

于是离开禅达的前一天虞啸卿来到怒江边。他从遍布卵石的滩涂慢慢往里走，直到江水浸没脚背。要是他的警卫在的话他一定会被拖回去。但此时只有他一个人。南天门满满当当地挤满了他的整个视野，被炮火削平了的土层上已经开始萌生出一点点鹅黄。再往上看一点，便是树堡，漆黑的枝丫撕开天空。   
你还要这个么。他拎起刀冲那个方向晃了晃。   
过了一会儿他又说，那我也不要了。 

他用力地将刀扔了出去，看起来简直像是要把刀直接钉在对岸似的。但刀在飞到江心的时候就直直地扎进水里了。虞啸卿盯着奔腾的江水看了一会儿，他希望那把刀能一直被冲刷到海里。 

那天晚上虞啸卿却做了个梦。他是第一次梦见张立宪。   
梦里的张立宪的确从南天门上回来了，可和记忆中的不一样，他的脸变得破破烂烂的，险些叫人认不出来。为了救龙文章他用枪恶狠狠地抵着虞啸卿的脑袋，最后又哭着跪倒在虞啸卿跟前。后来他娶了一个漂亮的女孩。升上了团长。然后被调到别的师去。   
此后他们再未相见。 

虞啸卿睡得一向很短，醒的时候天才刚刚有些发蓝。他环视周围被温柔的灰蓝色所覆盖的一切，突然有点分不清哪边才是梦境。然后他想，这才是故事真正的结局吧。   
一切都和他想得有点不一样。可他觉得那真好。 

其后战事又紧张了起来，他终于没有时间再胡思乱想，因为他手下的兵比以往任何时候都要多，而里面还有无数个张立宪何书光李冰余治。就像唐基说的，他们得为活人着想。 

等一切都平息下来以后，他又陆陆续续地想起一些对话和场景，大都是些能让他笑出来的美好回忆，但他已分不太清那是来自张立宪，慎卿，何书光，还是其他的死者——他们给他的馈赠实在太多，他心里盛不下，便慢慢地遗漏了许多。 

于是关于张立宪，只有一件事，虞啸卿到晚年的时候还常常能清晰地想起。 

有次虞啸卿受了点伤，军医让他静养，于是他躺在病床上百无聊赖。清晨的阳光把一切都照得温柔而通透。他听见外面有流水的声音，大概是人们在洗漱。这是一天中最安宁祥和的时候。   
十七岁的张立宪就在这个时候推门进来，坐在他旁边，有点焦虑地看着他。   
虞啸卿想说点什么让他放松下来。可他一点也不精于此道。   
最后还是张立宪挨过来，有点胆怯地抓起虞啸卿的手，放在眼睛底下仔细地端详，认真得像在读一本艰深的书。   
“你干什么？”   
“给您看看手相。”说完他又觉得不好意思了，“其实我也不大懂。听别人说的。”   
虞啸卿本来想跟他说我不信这个，但看他严肃的样子又觉得挺好笑。   
“看出什么门道来了？”   
张立宪还是一脸认真的样子，伸出手指，轻轻地沿着虞啸卿的掌纹划下去，从手心一直划到手腕，又用手指量了量。然后他欣喜地抬起头，温暖的笑意从眼睛里面流淌出来。   
他说连座，您一定能长命百岁的。 

年老的虞啸卿看着自己干涩的掌纹时，总是甜蜜而绝望地想，哪怕只是预言和祝福，张立宪都从未对他说过一句谎话。 

 

[番外]小重山 

迷龙往地上一倒响得惊天动地，谁都瞧得出他在装死。虞啸卿却还在那逗着他,连一旁的张立宪他们看着都觉得有些于心不忍，虽然他们几个刚刚被整得最惨。   
余治愁眉苦脸地说，师座难得心情这么好，再这么下去怕是要唱歌了。   
李冰和何书光听了这话都瞪了他一眼，而张立宪则干脆用胳膊肘使劲地捅了他一下。   
“有种你大点声说啊，师座听见了回头给你唱一晚上，再拉上小何伴奏……”还没说完张立宪就发现自己说错话了。但何书光并没有像往常一样跳起来跟他闹腾。   
这让张立宪越发有些内疚起来。   
他知道那琴的确是何书光最宝贝的东西，平时他们要是想多摆弄几下何书光都能跟他们急。但那天何书光走进队列的时候是踩着那琴的碎片进来的。之后几天里那些无人清扫的琴键碎片被他们重复地践踏直至陷入泥土。但何书光并没有多往脚下看一眼。张立宪几乎都忘了那琴已经被他剁成末的事儿了。 

他搂过何书光有点僵硬的肩膀，但何书光像怄气似的挺着，一点没有靠过来的意思。张立宪只好放软了语气说，哥儿几个过几天凑钱给你买新的还不成么。说这话的时候他都觉得自己像在哄小孩子。旁边的余治忍不住想笑，被张立宪暗里一踢，只好痛苦地捂着嘴不让自己笑出声。   
何书光还是没作声。   
虞啸卿倒先走了过来，好好地看了他们几个一会儿，然后对何书光说，成日光个膀子也不怕冻着——火快灭了，带你余弟回去吧。   
何书光想辩解什么，但看了看周围的人，没说什么就走了。   
见他们两个回自己帐篷了。虞啸卿又转向李冰说，你去给小何弄套衣服吧。 

跟虞啸卿说得不差，火没多久就熄了，只有几点鲜红的星子还在闪着。张立宪一个人留了下来，随手往火坑里铲了几铲子沙土，却没把那一点火星给完全扑灭。于是他赌气似的狠狠地又往里面倒了几铲子，反倒被掀起的尘土呛得直咳嗽。等折腾完了他一抹脸才发现虞啸卿不知什么时候开始就站在旁边，看着他这副丢人样子发笑。他也只好尴尬地呵呵干笑几声。   
师座今天心情是真好。想到这里他笑得更真诚了些。   
“脸都变成花猫子了，还笑。”   
虞啸卿让他到他那去把脸擦擦。 

张立宪点亮一根蜡烛，这微弱的光芒尚不足照亮整个空间，却招来几只绕着火光打转的飞虫。虞啸卿随手扔给张立宪一块布。张立宪在脸上随便地蹭了蹭，眼睛却还注意着那些绕着烛火飞舞的小黑点，直到其中的一只终于一头撞进了火里，变成了光芒的一部分,然后一小股烟升了起来。   
那小股青烟都看不到了的时候，张立宪才发现之前余治的担心终于成了真——虞啸卿不知什么时候开始低声地哼起歌来。   
“人悄悄，帘外月胧明。”   
词倒是十分应景。可张立宪左右没听出个调子来，觉得师座这抑扬顿挫地更像是诵读，可惜音调怪得很。他越发想念起何书光的手风琴来了。决心打下南天门回来后一定得再想办法弄台琴，好让师座唱歌的时候旁边有个人能伴奏伴奏，别让师座跑得太厉害。   
“白首为功名，旧山松竹老，阻归程。”   
“师座，阵前唱这个不好，太悲切了。”   
虞啸卿转过头来。   
“那你唱一个。唱好了有赏。”   
“我唱不好。再说这大半夜的，师座也不怕吓着人。”   
“你唱不唱？”   
虞啸卿提着马鞭就朝张立宪脑袋上招呼。张立宪起初几下还嘻嘻哈哈地躲着，渐渐地开始抱着脑袋求饶说我没戴钢盔呢小心敲漏了。虞啸卿却敲得更用力了。   
因为是玩笑，力气并不大，敲得多了倒也疼的紧。张立宪最后受不住了，只好硬从牙齿缝里挤出句词接上：   
“欲将心事付瑶琴，知音少，弦断有谁听。”   
虞啸卿满意地停了下来。   
“……师座您知音也不少，可小何的琴倒真是弦断了。”   
张立宪还在那自顾自地抱着脑袋小声嘀咕着，顺便继续怀念着何书光的手风琴。   
而虞啸卿把什么东西拍到了他跟前。   
“唱了给赏……我不食言。” 

张立宪凑近一看，认出这是虞啸卿最喜爱的。他有点诧异虞啸卿就这么随随便便便地把刀给了他。他小心地捧起刀，凑近烛火细细地查看。   
他知道这刀是虞啸卿自己打出来的，因此造出来后也就只有虞啸卿这一个主子。轻轻划了几下他觉得并不顺手。大概这刀也灵得很，不从二主。   
于是他把刀推了回去。   
“谢师座美意。可打南天门大概用不上这个。”   
“带着它。弹药总有用完的时候。”   
虞啸卿有点不高兴了，他没料到自己送个东西也如此困难。他把刀放回张立宪手里，捏着他的手好让他们一起握紧刀柄。   
“这刀是我铸的。祖上传下的方子说，铸刀之时若往里铁添上些生气，刀便会更锋利些。依着这法子，我将自己的头发和血扔进了炉里。这刀里便铸进我的生气。所以——”   
张立宪从他的眼睛里看到了沉重得宛如哀伤的情绪。   
“见刀如晤。” 

“师——师座。”   
张立宪再一开口已经被自己酸涩的鼻子弄得有点说不清话来，只好又用力地吸了口气。“您是不是，舍不得我们咯？”   
虞啸卿被问得怔了一下。他看着张立宪微红的眼眶，说服自己相信那不过是烛光的作用。   
“不放你们去杀鬼子，我还养你们这群孙子做什么。”   
这话听上去严厉，可给虞啸卿压低了声说，竟带了点温柔的味道。   
他觉得自己还该做点什么，于是揽着张立宪的脖子让他挨过来。 

张立宪此时有一双潮湿的眼睛，而脸上却挂着勉强的笑意。他轻声喊了他几声师座。虞啸卿应了，又不见有下文。   
这么近的距离虞啸卿觉得仿佛能看懂他脸上的所有微小的想法。所以他没有催促他。他知道那的确难以表达。   
最后张立宪发出一声低低的叹息。他不再徒劳地呼唤他的师座，而是将嘴唇撞了上去。   
也许是因为慌张的缘故，虞啸卿觉得张立宪吻过来的时候力气太大，更像是在用牙齿和牙龈在对敌人发起一场攻击。连鼻子都被压得发痛。嘴唇摩擦的地方很快便烫了起来，燃起了铁的味道。   
他什么也不懂，以为这样就是爱了。   
虞啸卿想事情不应该是这个样子的，又没法出声让他停下来。等他把手抚上张立宪的背的时候才发现他身体颤抖得厉害，可能是出于兴奋或者惶恐。虞啸卿只好搂紧了他。   
张立宪的眼泪砸在他脸上的时候他觉得又暖又疼，心想自己终于又一次把这孩子给弄哭了。 

张立宪最后是一点一点把嘴唇移开的。与其说是不舍不如说是胆怯。他脸色苍白，眼睛却还是红的。虞啸卿估摸着他接下来要说些赔罪的话了，正想着怎么安抚他，却听见门外有人喊他。   
“都这么晚了。”   
他皱着眉头说。   
“师座，是美国人要跟您谈。说是要务。”   
虞啸卿只好起身。出门之前他又回头看了一眼，烛光只照亮了张立宪的半张脸，他看上去已经好了许多，只是有些神经质地抿着嘴。虞啸卿注意到他嘴角有血迹，下意识地也擦了擦自己的嘴角。张立宪一下子又慌了起来，张着嘴想说什么。但虞啸卿已经转身走出去了。 

虞啸卿这一走倒磨去了半个时辰。等他回来的时候那一小截蜡烛早已燃尽。他只听见张立宪均匀的呼吸声，想是睡着了。   
他乱摸了几下没找到蜡烛。只好掏出刚刚美国人给的打火机。因为是第一次使用，他打了几下才弄出光亮来，刚看见张立宪，那光亮就灭了。他不死心地又折腾了几下，总算是让那火稳了下来。 

张立宪等他的时候一定有些坐立不安，虞啸卿看着桌子上那些被他指甲刻出来的圆圈想。   
他推了推张立宪，对方却还是睡得很沉，大概是白天太累了的缘故。虞啸卿看着他安静的睡脸，心里觉得疲倦而温馨。   
于是他就这么一直看着，甚至不敢再伸手去碰拨开他眼前的头发。 

在火光熄灭的那一刻他听到一个声音在喊着，立宪。   
过了一会儿他才发现那是自己的声音——他以前从未这样称呼过张立宪。   
十几年来他不想让别人觉得他虞家军中有人是特别的，便总叫他作张立宪。小张。张营长。从未有机会这样亲昵地喊他的名字。   
立宪。立宪。   
他喃喃着这个名字，觉得这称呼挺新鲜，而又动人得很。   
直到听到咫尺有另一个声音回答他说，我听到了，师座。 

虞啸卿想起唐基老头很早以前，看着他手下的那些个小亲随时，笑眯眯地对他说过的话。   
他说，虞侄啊，你还没成家，倒先养了这么些个好孩子。 

在黑暗中虞啸卿用手指小心翼翼地摸索着张立宪的眉眼。他想，这小孩子长得可真快。不知不觉间，他都已经变成了可以和他并肩的人了。 

 

完


End file.
